


Booty Call

by apicturewithasmile



Series: Navabington "friends with benefits" [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: (or at least some talk about it), Alcohol, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Oh, Pegging, Smut With Some Plot, Squirting, actually happening:, as well as talk about, or rather... plot leading up to smut, takes place in season 4, what else...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicturewithasmile/pseuds/apicturewithasmile
Summary: Happens during season 4, more specifically after episode 4x16 "Dembe Zuma". Samar now knows that Aram went back to his spy girlfriend Janet and calls Red for some advice on how to deal with the situation. Eventually they agree that they could both use some fun to take their mind off their respective heartaches.





	Booty Call

It was long after midnight but Red still could not get himself to fall asleep. He was pacing up and down the living room of the apartment he had been squatting in. It belonged to an investment banker whose choice in furniture and décor was a bit too modern for Red’s taste but it was the best Baz could find at such short notice. Going back to his apartment in Bathesda or another one of his usual safe houses wasn’t an option anymore – not as long as Kate was still out there.

 

Dembe was still lying in hospital. He’d be fine, physically. But Red was afraid of the consequences this whole mess would have for their friendship. Shouldn’t he have trusted him enough to know, without a grain of doubt, that he would never betray him? If there was one person in this world he knew he could count on it was Dembe.

 

Baz entered the room holding up a phone and interrupted Red’s thoughts.

 

“What is it? Is something wrong with Dembe?” Red’s voice sounded concerned as he took the phone from Baz’s hand.

 

“No. It’s Agent Navabi.”

 

Red stood still for a second, wondering why Samar was calling him at this hour, then held the phone to his ear. “So it seems I’m not the only insomniac tonight. What can I do for you, Samar? ….. I don’t understand, wh–…. I see. Would you mind meeting at your place? I don’t really feel like being out in public tonight, you see ….. Wonderful. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

He hung up and handed the phone back to Baz who gave him a puzzled look.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Baz,” Red said as he grabbed his hat off the coffee table. “If a beautiful woman called you at such a godforsaken hour and asked to see you urgently then you wouldn’t be able to sit tight either, would you?”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for seeing me,” Samar said after letting Red into her apartment. “Please sit. You want a drink?”

 

“I could certainly use one.” Red took off his hat and coat, put them on an arm chair and sat down on the sofa. From where he was sitting he could just take a peek into the kitchen to see Samar pour two glasses of Scotch. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top. “I must say, as much as I enjoy the presence of a woman like you this late at night, I’d still like to know why you called this meeting. Did something happen?”

 

Samar put one of the glasses of Scotch on the coffee table in front of him and kept her own glass in her hand. “To be honest with you, I don’t think I have an answer to this.”

 

Red leaned over to reach for his glass without taking his eyes off her. He took a sip and the Scotch left a warm burning sensation in his throat. It wasn’t the best he ever had but certainly not the worst either. “Then let me take a guess. You found out that Aram is still seeing his little… spy girlfriend, this... What did she say her name was again?”

 

“Janet.”

 

“That’s right. Janet.” He took another sip and coughed a little as the Scotch hit the back of his mouth. “So what is this, Samar? If you want me to kill her for you I fear I’d have to decline. I think you’re more than capable of doing that on your own.”

 

Samar let out a small laugh and Red was glad she understood he was just joking. That’s why he liked her: she was one of the few people – of those he trusted – who could read him well enough to know when he was or wasn’t serious.

 

“I guess I was hoping for some advice. Or distraction,” she said.

 

“Advice? From me? What makes you think I could give you any sort of useful advice in this situation?”

 

“Because you know what it’s like.”

 

“What what’s like?” For the first time since Samar had sat down next to him he had to look away. His eyes wandered across the room and ended up resting on her reflection in the window. It was blurry but no less beautiful than the real Samar.

 

“Having the person you…” she hesitated until Red turned around and looked at her again, signalling that he was okay with her finishing her thought. “…the person you love going back to someone who lied to them, hurt and used them. How am I supposed to be okay with that?”

 

Red tried to put on a smile to hide his discomfort behind but the only thing that happened was a twitch in his cheek. “I don’t know either. Tell me when you find out.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, finishing their drinks, getting a refill and finishing that as well.

 

“If you can’t give me advice,” Samar finally said, “then how about distraction?”

 

Red opened his mouth to say something but needed a moment to gather the right words. “As thrilling as the proposition that I assume you’re making may be, I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

 

“Oh, I disagree. I think it’d be a very good idea.” Samar turned towards him and leaned in just a few inches closer than she was before. Not close enough to kiss him but close enough to turn this situation into a much more intimate one than it was just a minute ago.

 

Red’s eyes were fixed on her lips as he thought about where on his body he’d like to feel them the most. On his own lips? Biting into his neck? Sucking on his nipples? Wrapped around his…? He had to laugh.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“Nothing, it’s just… I’ve never gotten a booty call before.”

 

She smiled. “I find that hard to believe.”

 

“Well, to be fair to myself: I usually don’t keep the same phone number for more than a couple of days so I’m not an easy booty to call.”

 

They laughed and then fell silent again until Red stood up and offered Samar a hand to help her stand up as well. “You’re right. I could use some distraction, too. Why don’t you lead me to your bedroom?”

 

* * *

 

Samar’s bedroom was dimly lit with a bedside lamp. She stood in front of him, towered over him, her whole presence suddenly made him feel very small and weak in the knees – and they hadn’t even kissed yet. She started loosening his tie when he finally dared to put his hand on the small of her back and pull her body tightly against his. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips against hers. A shy kiss at first but it quickly turned more passionate as she opened her mouth to let his tongue taste hers.

 

With his hands firmly around her hips, he gently pushed her towards the bed and made her lay down on it. Kneeling down between her legs he started undressing her. First her black jeans, then the tank top, then her underpants. She wasn’t wearing a bra which made things a lot easier. Red hated to admit it but even if he otherwise felt decently confident as a lover, he considered bras to be his greatest enemies.

 

“Now I’m naked and you’re still fully dressed. That seems unfair.” she said and finished loosening his tie, then let it fall on the floor beside her bed.

 

His waistcoat was quickly unbuttoned, taken off and thrown into another corner of the room. Red had to resist the urge to pick it up and hang it neatly over a chair. He’d just have to live with wrinkled fabric tomorrow.

 

As she was beginning to fumble with the buttons of his shirt he stopped her. “Not yet.” he mumbled as he bit into her neck, trying to hide the sudden surge of self-consciousness that rushed through his mind. It’s been a while since anyone had seen him naked. “I want to make you cum first.” His mouth found its way along her collarbone down to her breasts, where he started gently pinching one of her nipples while sucking on the other one.

 

“Harder!” she gasped and he did as she demanded.

 

With his free hand he started caressing the inside of her thighs, moving closer to her sex with every stroke. Eventually he let his index finger glide between her folds, spreading her wetness from her opening up to her clit. Letting go of her breasts, he slid down south and started licking her softly with the tip of his tongue, painting circles around her clit without ever stimulating it directly while slowly penetrating her with his index and middle finger.

 

“Do you like that?” he asked, taking the opportunity to catch his breath for a moment.

 

“Yes, don’t stop!”

 

“I have an important question though.” he said, his fingers still inside of her but not moving.

 

“What question?” she hissed under her breath.

 

“Do you squirt? I wouldn’t mind. In fact… I’m rather into it. But I’d prefer taking my shirt off beforehand in case–”

 

“Raymond!” she interrupted him. She blushed and needed a moment to find the courage to answer his initial question. “I don’t know. I mean… it never happened so… I don’t know if I can do it.”

 

He licked his lips and smiled at her. “Would you like me to try, Samar?”

 

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded. “Towels are in the dresser over there. Bottom right drawer.”

 

With a big grin on his face Red stood up, grabbed a towel to put underneath her and then took off his shirt. Back on his knees with his face between her legs he picked up where he had left off, gently pleasuring her with his tongue. When he found a rhythm she seemed to like he increased the pressure, put two fingers inside of her and used his other hand to lightly press down on her belly. Soon he could feel her muscles inside begin to tense, her thighs twitching against his head until she reached her climax with the sweetest moan he had ever heard.

 

He gave her clit a final kiss and then laid down beside her, kissing her on the lips to make her taste herself on him.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t squirt. I told you I can’t do it.”

 

“No need to apologise. I still got a good taste of you.” he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. “Besides… Practice makes perfect. Maybe you can do it next time.”

 

“Maybe.” she said. “But first I want to fuck you.”

 

While one of her hands was playing with his chest hair the other one opened his pants and slipped inside. Her firm grip turned his semi into a full-on erection with just a few strokes, making him squirm and shiver under her touch.

 

“Do you–” He choked on his own words and started again. “Do you have condoms here?”

 

She took her hand out of his pants and reached for the drawer of her bedside table to get one. “There you go.” She helped him take off his slacks and boxers, uncovering his fully erect cock in all its glory. “Do you want me to put it on or would you rather–”

 

“No, no. Go ahead.” he said, then he watched her roll the condom down his shaft, wondering why the hell they hadn’t done this sooner.

 

Propping herself against his chest, she climbed on top of him. Her hair hanging over her right shoulder tickled him as she kissed his neck. She was kissing and playing with his nipples just like he did with hers before as she allowed just the tip of his cock to enter her tight and warm hole. Barely moving up and down, her inner muscles wrapped tightly around his tip. She teased him, tortured him until he begged for her to take his whole length.

 

“Fuck, Samar. Fuck me.”

 

She did what he wanted and with his hands on her hips for support she began riding his cock. He let his hands wander up to her breasts and cupped them as she tried out different rhythms. He loved them all. Soon he noticed he was getting closer to the edge. “Slow down, Samar, or I won’t be able to hold back much longer.”

 

The expression on her face turned a perfect mix between horny and evil as she did the opposite of slowing down. Her motions got faster and harder and her eyes were fixed on him while his breathing got heavier and faster in perfect synch with her movements. Eventually he could feel his body tense in all the right places and with a soft moan and a barely audible “God yes” he came inside of her.

 

Cupping his face with one hand she kissed his lips before climbing off him and laying down beside him, snuggling up to him to play with his chest hair.

 

It took him a little while to come down from his high. “God, that was amazing.”

 

“I didn’t peg you as a religious man.” she said.

 

“Let’s save the pegging for another time, sweetheart.”

 

She laughed and then leaned over to look him in the eyes. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

“It’s a gift and a curse.”

 

With her head resting on his chest she fell asleep a few minutes later and to his own surprise he followed her quickly and slept like a baby.


End file.
